


Reunion

by magpie_fngrl



Series: Tumblr stuff [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, POV First Person, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl
Summary: Harry and Draco explore the castle during a school reunion.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I started in September for the Discord Drabble Challenge and never got around to posting.
> 
> Unbetaed.

The music of the party swelled and ebbed as I left the Great Hall. There he was, at the foot of the staircase that led upstairs, hair swept back and a rakish smile on his face.

‘Thought you hadn’t come,’ I said, my heart beating just a little faster.

Draco looked at me from top to bottom, his look darkening to something that hinted of danger. ‘Wouldn’t miss it in the world.’

His accent was the same, coated in the assurance of old money. The lines around his eyes were new though; laughter lines, I knew.

‘Had enough?’ he nodded towards the Great Hall. Music spilled from the doorway, laughter and talk. The tenth reunion since Eighth Year was going fine.

‘I needed some air,’ I said. I rubbed my hands together, feeling tension running through me. I wasn’t sure what to say. He always made me feel wrong-footed, like I didn’t know the right words for things. Anger had been an easy solution.

‘Want to go explore?’ he asked.

‘Sure.’

We climbed the stairs and walked through the corridors, dark and silent now but for our soft footfall and the whispering of the portraits. The light of our wands showed us the way and for a few minutes we didn’t speak. We fell into an easy rhythm, a rhythm that I’d missed these past three years more than I could say. He’d moved from the Auror Division to the Unspeakable team. He said it was a promotion. It’d been three years, and I still missed the way he walked beside me, his careful spells, his graceful gestures. The glint in his eyes and the sharpness of his words. The control he held himself with.

He never allowed himself to lose control, he’d said the one night he got more than two shots of tequila inside him. He was afraid of what might come out.

We entered classrooms and broom cupboards, poked at old armour suits, and avoided Peeves. The school looked safe in the way the past feels safe. Safe, and dull.

He was anything but. He was the now, the vibrant present, the thrilling, unknowable future.

In the Charms class I locked the door behind us. He looked up with eyes bright in the fading light. I took two big strides and went up to him.

‘This isn’t what I expected to happen tonight,’ he murmured, but I knew when he lied. I could always tell.

I pressed my face close to him, my lips brushing his.

‘Really? Because that’s the only reason I came to this reunion.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hi :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are seen and loved! ❤❤
> 
>   **Please DON'T REPOST MY WORK on instagram, wattpad and anywhere else. However, feel free to screenshot the header ONLY (title, rating, tags, summary) and provide a link if you wish to share your appreciation of this story.**


End file.
